The White Dragonscale Cloak
| prereq = The Triumph of Fear| prelist = | next = The Book of Thex (Quest) | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes Miragul's Phylactery in the main area of Everfrost, just north of "The Menagerie". In the right, upper wing, all the way to the end area where the Arcanus spawns, you will find the book in the shard chest room. It is on the floor and when clicked, you will receive: Sailing with Three Sheets to the Wind. You can pick the book up at level 75 and receive the quest, however, you can not enter Nu'roga until level 80. Steps #Speak to in at the . #*Make sure you still have the book that starts the quest on you or he won't talk to you. # sends you to gather the following items to make a necklace for him: #*12 from . The entrance to Nu'Roga is just within the Mines of Nurga (Fens of Nathsar). The path to the mines (closest sokokar post is Drogan's Exiles) is at . Enter the tunnel and, a few feet in, turn right and follow the tunnel and climb up to enter Nu'roga. The sapphires drop from small wooden chests, so be sure to check these and not ignore them. #*A from (Loping Plains) at or at . #**The ingot at is retrieved by clicking on a small jewelry case at the bottom of the bookshelf #*An which may be harvested, purchased from the broker, placed on the broker then removed, traded from another player or retrieved from a Harvest Depot. #**''Note: got an auto-ding for this step while having incarnadine clusters in the shared bank.'' # Speak with near the Tupta Balloon landing at . #*You must have an in your inventory for him to advance the quest, even if you already had one for the previous step. #**''Note: he will speak to you if you have incarnadine clusters in the shared bank rather than in your inventory.'' # Obtain the following items: #* A which may be harvested, purchased from the broker, placed on the broker then removed, traded from another player or retrieved from a Harvest Depot. #**''Note: again, got an auto-ding for this step while having fire emeralds in the shared bank.'' #* A , purchased from at for or Fippit Goodsale at or Valor Goodsale . You must have +20,000 faction with the Guktan Guard to purchase this. This is no-trade and only available on the merchant if you have the quest. Note: The "Guise of Pursuit" works for this faction requirement. #**''Note: See the Talk page for ways to build faction with the Guktan Guard. # Return to . You must have both items in your inventory or you can not proceed. #*''Note: again, Ward advanced this step while having fire emeralds in the shared bank.'' # Go to to find 6 sapphires, updates from killing shimmering miners, shimmering excavators and shimmering laborers. (Pull Captain Hamyr from a distance before proceeding down the hall to avoid adds.) # Return to in Moors. (Smirk as he 'dings' on creation of the Kaladim Triple Sapphire pendant) # Now return to . He'll tell you the cloak was made for a royal family member of Thex, and suggests you track down the last owner: in Mistmyr Manor (not Mistmore Castle). #* Queen Lenya Thex is located in a 'hidden' room with a 'locked' door that only opens after you've killed most, if not all, of the named in the Manor. The named in the Main Ballroom is hard - we never did kill him after several attempts. We cleared the rest of the zone, finishing at the top (where the void shard chest is located). In that room we found a 'hidden' passage behind a bookcase (44.8,26.3,-376) that slides away when a candelabra sitting on a table near the bookcase was toggled. This passage led back to the previously 'locked' hidden door that led to another passage to a room with Queen Lenya and two named in it. # Read the journal on the floor next to # Kill in . Rewards * * @ L80 * * @ L94 * @ L95 * @ L100